


Prompt: Too Hot!

by respoftw



Series: Comfortween 2020 [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fever, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26735191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: John is in the infirmary with a fever of 103.  Rodney helps.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Series: Comfortween 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947178
Comments: 34
Kudos: 99
Collections: Comfortween 2020





	Prompt: Too Hot!

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a list of prompts for “Comfortween” [on dreamwidth](https://hurtcomfortex.dreamwidth.org/22946.html)
> 
> I’m usually all about the hurt but after this whole year going to hell, I think we could all do with some comfort so...
> 
> Prompt 1. Too Hot!  
> Helping someone cool down, treating heat exhaustion/heatstroke, cool cloth for fever, treating sunburn. 
> 
> (and, yes, I know it’s not technically October yet but I’m busy tomorrow so,,,,)

Rodney hesitated inside the doorway of the infirmary room, not really sure what the protocol was in this sort of situation.Bedside vigils; those, he was a pro at.If anyone wanted to know which chair was least likely to leave you in traction as you waited the eight hours for Carson to tell you that the surgery was a success, Rodney was your man. 

This, though? Colds and flus and fevers and - - Rodney could usually be found on the other side of the room from whichever idiot had allowed his immune system to become compromised, keeping well away. He didn’t have time to get sick. He was a busy man, the smartest man in two galaxies and he knew how to avoid something as mundane as the flu thank you very much. He wasn’t the type to actually purposefully put himself in illness’ way. So, what had changed?

“Rodney?”

Rodney couldn’t help the involuntary smile that hearing his name drawled like that invariably caused. Even when the voice was choked with snot and weak with fever it made him smile. He schooled his traitorous expression quickly, feeling the side of his mouth pull down into a safer, more familiar angle.

Who was he kidding? He knew exactly what had changed. He was the smartest man in two galaxies after all.

“Sheppard,” he greeted, moving fully into the room. “I heard you were unfortunate enough to have caught this bug that’s going around and I, well, I, ah...” Rodney foundered, not entirely sure what he had been planning to end that sentence with.

“Thought you’d bring me grapes?” John finished for him, gesturing at the sack of fruit that Rodney had forgotten he was holding.

“Yes,” Rodney grabbed gratefully at the excuse. “Grapes! Well, pseudo grapes. I think Teyla said they were called soylent green or something but I’m pretty sure they’re not people.”

John huffed in amusement which Rodney counted as a win.He’d have liked a laugh but John didn’t look capable of that much at the moment. He looked ill. Which, while not unexpected when someone was sick enough to be admitted to the infirmary, was wholly unexpected when it came to John.

“You look awful,” he blurted out.

“Gee, thanks buddy.” John actually sounded hurt and Rodney back-pedalled hard.

“No, I mean, you’re, it’s just that you usually look, well, not awful and now with the flushed cheeks and the sweaty hair and the,” Rodney gestured helplessly.

“I’m sick,” John huffed. “I bet you wouldn’t look so hot if you were running a temperature of 103.”

Rodney’s eyebrows shot up in alarm? “103?” he screeched as he reached a hand out. He felt the heat radiating off John’s forehead before his hand made contact and yanked it back before running out the room.

“Hey!”

He heard John calling after him but just flapped a hand in response. He found what he was looking for quickly, grabbing a cloth from one of the laundry carts in the corner and soaking it with cold water from the nearest sink.

Rushing back to Johns room, he was infuriated to find the idiot trying to disentangle himself from his IV.

“Get back in bed,” Rodney snapped, pushing Johns shoulders back until they hit the pillow. “Do you have any idea how dangerous a temperature of 104 or over can be?” Rodney tossed the cold cloth at John, sighing heavily when it bounced off Johns chest to fall in his lap. “Do I really need to do everything?”

Rodney gathered up the cloth and held it against John’s head. It was awkward standing above John; his arm at an uncomfortable angle so he sat down on the bed, shifted until he was facing John with his knee bent underneath him and - yes, that was better.

“Uh, Rodney? What are you doing?”

Rodney glared. “Don’t tell me the fever’s already rotted your brain. What does it look like I’m doing? I told you, a temperature of 104 is serious business. I’m talking seizures, delirium - “

“My temperature was only 103.” John sounded a little bit like he was talking to a crazy person which only irritated Rodney more.

“And I’m making sure it won’t go any higher,” Rodney snapped.“Now shut up and feel better.”

John grinned, relaxing back into his pillow, making Rodney move closer to keep the cloth against his forehead. “Aw, Rodney,” he drawled, causing Rodney’s mouth to twitch again, “I didn’t know you cared.”

Rodney shrugged with one shoulder. “Who says I care?” he said, fooling no one.

John’s grin softened, turning from teasing to fond.“You know they have me on medication to reduce my temp, right?”

Rodney felt himself colour. “Of course I know that. I’m just trying to make the process more efficient but if you’d rather I -“ he started to lift his hand from Johns head but John reached out, grabbing his arm and holding it still.

“No,” he said. “You’re good. It’s..it’s nice.”

John was the one who was blushing now or maybe that was just the fever. Whatever it was, Rodney was mollified.

“Ok, then. And just so you know, when I inevitably catch this lurgy from you I’m gonna expect you to do the same for me.”

John nodded, mock solemnly. “I promise.”

“Ok, then. Right, well,” Rodney’s arm was getting tired so he switched arms, pressing closer to John in the process. “Let me tell you about the latest way Kavanagh almost blew us all up - -“

——

Teyla stepped lightly away from the room and the two men she had spied in there, a pleased smile on her face.

“Ah, Teyla, lass, hows the patient?”

Teyla turned, shushing Carson. The last thing she wanted was for someone to interrupt Dr McKay and Colonel Sheppard, not while progress was being made. She beckoned Carson closer. “See for yourself,” she said, motioning him to look.

Carson peered into the room and gasped quietly. He turned back to look at Teyla, beaming.

“Well, would you look at that? Do ya think that....?”

“We can only hope.” 

“Aye. I’ll leave them to it for the now.” He linked arms with a Teyla as they walked away. “Who has this week in the pool anyway?”

**Author's Note:**

> It was Chuck. It’s always Chuck who wins the pools.
> 
> Also, hello, I am back! I fully intend to complete all 31 comfortween prompts but I make no promises that they will be done before Halloween. Im taking any writing I finish as an achievement these days!


End file.
